Going On a Demon Hunting Trip
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: There was a brief moment of silence, before the whole room burst out laughing, Sirius in particular. "Well, not for another year or so, I think. But seriously, where is he?" At this moment, a motorcycle that can fly was speeding down the highway.
1. Mission 1

**Going On a Demon Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer**** & ****Author****'****s ****Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own the Devil May Cry Series, the world of Devil May Cry, or any and all official characters from the video game series (and its animated series). Capcom has official contract of Devil May Cry. All I own is any form of Original Characters that show up as filler.

This story comes from another story I read... and the bold below is what the rest of this story is based off of, almost similar to **Rorschach's ****Blot**'s _Make __A __Wish_ fic, except mine goes in a COMPLETELY different direction. You'll understand by this introductory chapter...

* * *

**"We will all need to do our best, stress and resources we have available to us, any contacts we know of; but we must find Harry Potter before his kidnappers lose their use for him," said Dumbledore gravely.**

**"Are we certain the egomaniacal twit didn't set this up?" grumbled Snape. It was bad enough he was going to have to probably tell the Dark Lord about this. But now it was likely some third group had arrived, and was going to cause even more trouble. The glares he got reminded him all too well of his tenuous relationship among the Order. From all but Sirius, at least...**

**"You know, I can see him doing that," the Animagus mused. "Running away from those bloody muggles, and having a good old relaxing holiday."**

**Remus smirked. "But he couldn't use his own name on a holiday- everyone in the world knows who he is. He'd probably use your name."**

**Sirius chuckled. "My godson, Mr. Black; that does have a nice ring to it..."**

**Moody's upper lip twitched. "Spending his summer holidays traveling, finding rare and powerful magic, killing dozens of Death Eaters by accident..."**

**Even Dumbledore got into the joke. "Then he'd come back, vanquish Voldemort in an anti-climatic battle, and live happily ever after."**

**There ****was ****a ****brief ****moment ****of ****silence, ****before ****the ****whole**** room**** burst ****out ****laughing, ****Sirius ****in ****particular.****"Well, ****not ****for ****another**** year ****or ****so, ****I**** think.**** But ****seriously, ****where**** is**** he?"** At this moment, a motorcycle that can fly was speeding down the highway.

The person who rode the motorbike appeared to be only fifteen years old, or was he sixteen? He was close to turning sixteen. Anyway, his name was Harry Potter. He had dark raven hair in an unruly fashion, vivid emerald green eyes, and on his temple of his forehead, has a lightning bolt-shaped scar. He was wearing a protective biker helmet, goggles to keep the whipping winds out of his eyes that were big enough to also keep his glasses on (if he was wearing any in the first place), and had one hand slowly going towards his right hip. He was coming right up against a big rig. So, Harry pushed the bike on, and speeds right past the trucker's vehicle. The man inside his truck heard nothing as he was listening to British Oldies on his radio. Therefore, he only saw a "crazy dumb arse" biker speeding past him and his blind spot, and not the giant centipede-like demon that was disintegrating into burning ash and sand off the side of the big rig truck.

"They're getting worse... need to deal with it before Europe's overrun by demons, or Voldemort tries to control them in some way..."

Holstering his specialized weapon entitled Cerberus, he continues to ride. But a lingering thought in his mind was on two surviving Marauders.

_They__'__ll __understand... __one__ day,_ he surmised, and banished those worries from his head.

If only the Order of the Phoenix understood that their little joke would eventually come true but not in the way they envisioned...

Harry some odd hours later rolled to a stop in a small nondescript town, to what looked like some old pub in a dark grungy part of the neighborhood. His watch registered 1:23 AM as he pries his helmet off. Opening Sirius's flying motorbike's compartment, the magically-expanded space inside contained the case of a guitar, which he takes out and carries with him. Pocketing his wind-blocking goggles, he opens the door and enters the smoke-inhabited environment and was blasted with its stench of cigar smoke, the stench of booze, and for some reason felt a foreboding emotion trying to overcome him. Some conversation in the old pub quieted down, and some were discreetly eying him, taking in his appearance. The clothes this stranger wore were odd.

The black pants were leather-made, and a bit tight around the crotch, and on the left thigh, were three belts strapped as mere decoration. The red-brown and black boots he was wearing looked like custom-made military footwear. However, the white laces are tied, and closed at the top with a slate gray buckle. The black muscle tank was impressively tight, showing off washboard abs worthy to become yaoi fangirl bait, which over that is a type of thin armor-padded shirt. The trench coat is a forest green color, with flame designs around the wrists and split coattails in mixed blue, red, and black. The collar is buckled by two belts, left unzipped, and the short zippers on the sleeves are also unzipped.

His ears are pierced with small gold rings, but while his right ear has a small metal stud earring positioned next to it, the left ear has three slightly larger stud piercings along the left cartilage. Those whom got a good look of his face were slightly entranced by the vivid color of his green eyes.

Harry ignored the soft silence, as he walks up to the barkeep. "Hey... have any Fire Whiskey on you?"

"... Fire Whiskey, huh? What the hell is that kid? And are you even legal age?"

Harry smiled bit as he crosses his arms and leans against the counter.

"Well... Fire Whiskey is supposed to be a drink that feels like pure fire when you swallow the red amber liquid. It's a very delicious, if intoxicating 180 proof drink, and useful to keep warm if you're stranded at either of the poles. And I got I.D."

Harry reaches into his wallet and takes out his fake I.D. he stole from Dudley's wallet (plus a generous not-knowing donation from Uncle Vernon) and flashes it to the barkeep. The barkeep makes a sneer at him.

"You don't look eighteen years old, boy, unless you suddenly lost five hundred pounds and dyed your hair black. I call it fake so go back home to your mummy and daddy."

Harry pockets his wallet.

"Sorry, but I have no parents. A megalomaniac psychopathic criminal who proclaimed himself the second coming of Hitler's Nazi Regime murdered my family but killed himself trying to kill me in a freak accident. I got no one to go home to even if I left... although, if I did leave, I'll be locked away by some old goat and his bird club believing my running away was so I can get away from adult authority, and lock me away with magic."

The barkeep laughs.

"I heard worse slurs before from drunken idiots, boy. But I insist you leave before I call the Bobbies and the men with white coats, or something bad may befall you..."

"Che..." Harry scoffed at the adult's tone. "Well, fine... but not until I kill you all..."

All activity in the old pub stopped, and some guys were looking at him from a dark half-lit corner of the pub.

"After all... the sooner you guys are dead, the faster I can save another human life from being devoured by a group of human-masquerading demons from hell."

The barkeep had reached under his counter, and pressed a button, locking the door and cross-barring the windows.

"So... the question to you all," Harry speaks aloud, "who makes the first move?"

He pulls out his tri-barreled gun and cocks Cerberus. He dodges the thrown chair, and fires, blasting the skull of a man by the pool table into mush. Like that, they all charge Harry who smiles in amusement and retaliates. Gunfire rang true, and the cries of death echoed, somewhat heard from the outside. In the next few seconds, that is all is heard, before the final gunshot rings out, its spent bullet blasting the brain matter and the fountain of blood from the barkeep's head.

"Idiots... try again."

And they did, shedding their human disguise. They were red, black, or dark green in color, with gross-looking inhuman faces and toothy mouths, and elongated incisors. They had blood-shot yellow eyes and zigzag metal pieces encompassing the neck and sides of the heads, long spider-like fingers, and goat-like legs with claws for feet. They wielded their long knife-like claws, mouths stretching out to an inhuman shape, as their long lizard tails cracked like whips.

Harry swings his guitar case, smashing one in the jaw and breaking the demon's many sharp fang-like teeth. In a sweep of rapid gunfire, they backed off. Harry undid the single clasp, and out pops an Imperial-styled Japanese Katana. But it didn't look like any Japanese sword. The blade was at 28", overall 40¾", with the handle double-folded with a protective black leather grip. The polished blade was not the bright silver tint; it was instead the color of ruby, the sharp upper edge lined a blue silver tint, with the center of the blade oddly enough filled with a rough crystal fill. The blade itself had a thin serrated plate look, the guard resembling a serrated dagger in a squared ring. The end of the handle was topped with the chrome finely-detailed craft of a dragon's head with red eyes (To a wizard or witch, he or she will recognize it resembled the Hungarian Horntail, with a short silver spike jutting from its mouth).

Dropping the guitar case, and the customized wide sword sheathe inside it, he immediately spins, slicing the whipping tail off and spraying blood. The crystal begins to glow as Harry resumes the offensive, alternating explosive gunshots with sword attacks. Even if the demons had shed their human skins, they still were unable to claim their so-called "ensnared victim". Harry looked around when the last demon fell, its greenish red blood spilt along the already stained floor of the old dusty pub.

"Heh..."

He easily sliced the steel bars keeping him imprisoned in the pub, and left with his guitar case, politely shutting the door behind him. He then rams his sword straight through the wood. The thump of his target hitting the glass is heard, as the demon breaks it, and tries to claw him despite dying. Harry however had already taken aim with Cerberus.

"Go to hell," the green-eyed teenager smoothly states.

BANG!

Shhhink!

He returns the sword back to its sheath, and locks it into his guitar case. Making a note to have it cleaned later, he stores it away.

"I need to go to France... then I'll get out of the radar of the Ministry..."

Harry revs his motorcycle, and soon he speeds away from the now quiet bar filled with the gray ash of dead demons. He didn't want to hang around in case someone outside heard the noise, and had ran looking for a phone to dial 999...

* * *

**Bold ****Paragraph**** written ****by ****Innortal ****and ****Atlan:** s/3761766/3

**I thought it had some merit. And of course, reading it, my mind begins to craft up some strange plotlines. Hell, when I read fanfiction, I tend to get ideas to write my own story. Gabrielle doesn't get used enough in some Harry Potter fanfictions, so... Gabi's paired with Harry in this. Now, how to properly explain Harry's "secret Devil Hunting lifestyle" without it sounding cliché? Heheheheheheheheh... oh, and I stole Vincent's gun and gave it to Harry for this story, so look up Vincent Valentine's gun online to see what it looks like.**


	2. Mission 2

"Hello? Hm...? Yeah, I'll accept... hello?"

_"Hello."_

"Who is this?"

_"My name's Harry Potter... I'm a Devil Hunter taking on the Evans Secret Hunting Legacy... I heard you had some jobs, and that you take on employers who deal with the certain type of... supernatural aspects of the world, if you catch my meaning."_

"Well, all depends."

_"Is there any way we can meet in person?"_

"I... suppose. It depends where you're calling me from."

_"Paris, France. If you're able to meet, I'll be awaiting you under the Eiffel Tower, exactly in the center of the base. You'll be able to find me wearing a black vest with the insignia of a stylized curved red S surrounded by a golden ring, with a white slash mark over both ring and S mark at a ninety degree angle. The insignia is on both the back of my vest, the right pectoral of the vest pocket, and on a large guitar case that I'll have strapped on my back like a sword almost. I'll wait three days, and if you don't show up, then I guess this is goodbye."_

Click.

Harry slowly removed his hand off the phone, and ignored the change deposit from the payphone as he returned to his parked motorbike, and drove off to find a 24-hour motel, or some sort of inn to stay the night. Although, he was prepared to find France's version of The Leaky Cauldron to sleep at if he couldn't find a motel or inn. Back in America, Morrison closed his cell.

"Potter, huh? Evans Secret Hunting Legacy... could he be an Evans by blood?"

He dials another number into his cell phone, before awaiting the pick-up.

_"Yo. Devil May Cry. Who's calling?"_

"Dante. I won't be in town for a couple of days. Something's come up and I need to head out."

_"Oh? What's the deal, Morrison?"_

"Possible new employer... says his name is Harry Potter and he's taking on the Evans Secret Hunting Legacy. It got me interested... do me a favor will ya?"

_"Yeah, what is it, Morrison?"_

"Don't destroy the city."

A scoff is heard on the other end of the call.

_"Screw you."_

Click.

Morrison chuckled, before snapping his cell shut.

* * *

**Going On a Demon Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own the Devil May Cry Series, the world of Devil May Cry, or any and all official characters from the video game series (and its animated series). Capcom has official contract of Devil May Cry. All I own is any form of Original Characters that show up as filler.

I'm surprised people like this. Especially since the whole beginning (that was bolded) was part of an omake which had been something for the story _Make A Wish_. Of course, I'm going to have fun with these ideas of mine.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she heard a tapping on her window. As she tries to wake up, she shuffled to her window. She opens her eyes more when she recognizes the familiar white form waiting to be let in.

"Hedwig."

She opens her window, and Harry's favorite owl in the whole world flew in and lands on her owl stand she bought from Diagon Alley before school started for her previous fifth year.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?" the girl yawned.

Hedwig simply sticks out her leg, indicating she had a message to deliver. Untying it, he looks the message over. On her second read over, she was now fully awake.

_Hermione,_

_Take my wand, and take care of Hedwig. I'm going on a trip. And if you're reading this, I'm already two days gone, and I have a feeling certain people aren't too happy I left on a "wild teenage vacation"._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

_P.S.: I'll bring you a souvenir. Something I know you'll love. And Hedwig likes bacon, so stock up._

While the light blush she developed from the way he ended the short message, she realized the wand taped to the end of the parchment. Looking back at Hedwig, she was simply staring at her, while her wing was extended to her closed door? Was she... pointing?

"What is Harry doing going on a trip? To where? Oh... I need to owl Ron..."

Hedwig made a noise, and once again emphasizing her "pointing to the door". Hermione opens her door and off she flies, to her kitchen. Hermione would find her there with a bowl from the drying rack set by the sink, with the glass bowl full of water, and she's drinking from it. It'd remain a mystery how an owl managed to get herself a drink of water...

She turned to the family grandfather clock in the hallway. It chimes at 7:00...

CLANG!

She jumped and turned back, only to find Hedwig now perched on one of the chairs, and on the stove was a pan... how the bloody hell did she take the bacon out of the icebox without her knowing OR hearing?

=0=0=

The Eiffel Tower was one of France's famous monuments. This is the location of one Harry Potter. He looked a bit of an odd person, however, many ignored him, thinking he was some foreign visitor from the States, or maybe Japan. Still in his clothes he made just for himself, minus his trench coat, his guitar case (holding his sword Ascension) was strapped on his back. And he made sure his gun was cleverly hidden under the black vest he opted to wear today. He stayed for the two days. The morning of the day he made the call to Morrison, he explored Paris, and on the second day, found France's equivalence to Diagon Alley. There, he managed to find their wand shop after a visit to the Gringotts branch they have in France (to withdraw several thousand Galleons for emergency money, and some converted to muggle currency). It was a damn good idea after the whole bullshit with the Tri-Wizard Tournament to learn some French, as well as some other languages with that helpful spell he discovered at school.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Harry, keeping his infamous scar cleverly hidden by use of some skin-tone make-up, and colored contacts to change his green eyes to a simple chocolate brown, he had entered the shop one French wizard pointed him to as their wand shop.

The bell dings softly as he opened the door and steps into the establishment.

"Bonjour monsieur," a voice in the back says, as a man who appeared to be in his mid 40s exited, and to a shelf on his right to pack away some wands.

"Bonjour," Harry greeted back, "Je suis ... ici en espérant me trouver une baguette. Mon ancienne coup de baguette qui appartenait à mon père brisé."

"Ahh, c'est jamais bon," the wand maker of France murmured, "Avez-vous le reste?"

"Non, monsieur. J'ai enterré la baguette reste la tombe de mon père."

The wand maker nods. "Ah. Mes condoléances. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir que vous êtes en anglais."

"Yes, my father's side. Je sais que certains de la langue, mais seulement pour me déplacer."

"Then why don't I talk in English?" the man says with a small chuckle.

"That'd work."

The man gave a smile that reminded Harry of Ollivander. "Very well. You need a new wand. I can help you with zat. But why not my competitor in England?"

"Ollivander cannot find me a suitable match, which was strange. He normally finds one for just about anybody. He says I'm one of the very few who is sent away with locations of other wand making shops in Europe."

The wand maker nodded, and turns to gather some from random shelving on the walls. Harry mentally was glad the man didn't pick up on the lie.

"Here monsieur, try this. It iz Ashwood, with the talon of a Griffin, at 12 inches. Springy, yet flexible in charms."

Harry accepted, and gave it a flick. Nothing...

"Hm, not zat... Try this one." Taking the wand away, and replacing it with another, another flick... nothing.

Harry tried many different wands, and some had a form of connection, but nothing felt properly right to him. The woods varied from beech, to blood, yellowwood, zebra, walnut, oak, kou, cocobolo, and even Blackwood. The cores were heartstrings of dragons, to various other proud animals, hair strands, few feathers, and one was of the hair of a Manticore. Many different wands of varying lengths, but no solid connections...

"I wonder..." the man took all the wands off, and heads into the back. Harry waited, until the man returned, taking off the lid of a red slender box. The wand inside was exotic. Black and a crimson red tint, a spiraling fusion, with a diamond weave texture applied to the wand. The handle was a smooth thick accent, and a purplish tint with the end a spot of red.

"I got this from a trip to ze east. It was given to me from a man who spent eighteen decades creating wands for magicals in areas of Asia, Japan, China, the Koreans, and even ze Philippines. It iz a really unique wand, monsieur... the wand itself is crafted finely from Japanese Black Pine fused with Japanese Red Pine, with the handle crafted from Purple Heart. The core iz a unique one but very rare combo: the scale of a serpent said to be from ze eight-headed demon snake with ze tail feather of a rare white phoenix. It iz ten and a half inches; ze wand iz uniquely skilled in magic zat can handle heavy battle movements, but iz also capable of charms, runic magic, and magic that deal in combat. A very unusual, but very exotic wand not crafted by French hands. I wonder if you... are zat person..."

Harry accepted the wand. Suddenly, a thrum of energy washed over him, and even the French wand maker could feel the sudden feel of power wafting briefly in the aura, surrounding his English customer. He backs away as Harry gripped the wand gingerly and yet with the hold of a hardened warrior of ancient times. A half circle he crafts in the air before him, eyes closed as sparkles of energy begin to spew from the wand tip. They did not fall, but remain hanging in the air. He stretches his hand up, forming a tall crescent before a slow sharp decline down at sixty degrees. A full revolve, and a final stroke upward, the aura buffets the shop before it dies completely, and the sparks fall harmlessly to the ground, extinguishing.

"Monsieur, I have had zat wand for sixty years, and no one native to Europe haz taken grasp of zat wand, until today. I have left out... this wand iz capable of combating against demon magic... you, monsieur, are a very interesting wizard."

Harry stares at the wand. When he took hold of his first wand he bought from Ollivanders, he felt a wonderful sensation, a feeling of connection, warmth. With this wand, he felt those very same sensations, and more.

"May I know of ze name of my interesting customer?"

"Black," he says. "My name's James Regulus Black."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Underneath the barrels, there was a slender compartment. When the gun is uncocked to the reload stage, there his new wand resides within that small compartment, freely given to him by the weird French wand maker. But he dare not take the tri-barreled gun out in the open of the public eye. Many people would take him as some criminal, or worse, some undercover terrorist. He would love to keep himself from being chased by Interpol under false assumptions.

"Hm, I wonder what Sirius would say if he knew I used his family name," he says to himself.

He then pictured Sirius was boasting in joy about having a godson named Mr. Black, and rubbing it into the greasy big-nosed Potions Professor, otherwise known as "Snivelious" Snape.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Potter?"

He blinks, and looks up to see an older man towering over him by about a foot and a half in height. He had short blond hair neatly combed, a mustache, and was wearing a bowler hat, dressed in a brown suit with dark blue tie.

"Yeah. You're Morrison, the man I called?"

"Yes I am. Huh... I expected someone much older."

Harry shrugged with a slight smirk.

"Let's discuss our over lunch."

The adult and young teenager decided to explore the Eiffel Tower, where they went to a restaurant inside on one of the floors. After ordering for a private booth the place had, and finding the privacy to be right, Morrison got right to the truth.

"So, Mr. Potter, you told me two days ago you were inheriting your family legacy."

"Yes. You were hard to track. You deal with things that many would assume is the supernatural."

Morrison nods, sipping his coffee.

"So, I have to admit, you're too young to be dealing in the demon extermination business. How long?"

"Twelve years old. I discovered my mother's family's hidden legacy. Began to learn more, found an interesting fact that my mother's family have been around since the times of Sparda himself sealed the gates of hell to save the human race. That's when I discovered some demons lurking in my neighborhood. And it's when this came in handy."

He takes out a gun, and shows it to Morrison.

"You can say it's an interesting gun," said Harry, as Morrison gave the gun the look-over. "It's a semi-automatic. Of course, outward appearances will say it has three chambers, an 18 shot weapon, six per chamber."

Harry took the offered gun back and he quickly holsters it away.

"The weapon however is a specialized Devil Arm. The rounds are instilled with the demonic power of Cerberus, high accuracy with combat long-range sight, and if I focus on the charge function of the weapon, unleash a tri-fireball shot. It also comes with an interesting fourth chamber compartment under the barrels. Of course, the bullets it fire of... it's like magic. It's always loaded with ammunition, but I never run out."

"Devil Arm, eh? Tell me, where you found such a thing?" questioned Morrison.

"In an old castle I stumbled upon wandering like a lost boy... trust me, the dog was hard to defeat, and I was only eleven years old at the time. It was very interested that I with a unique but powerful family legacy could triumph against a creature from the underworld's gates, and offered its soul to me in this tri-barreled firearm form. I've kept it ever since."

Morrison stares at the teen, impressed, but also curious of the boy.

"Interesting..."

"Yeah. I learned all I could about my family, about the things mum's family did in the past. Thy dealt with things of a supernatural nature. But any historical findings or a family tree of my mum's family is hard to locate. All I know is they've been around since the Legendary Dark Knight's time, and that they've slain demons for a living. One bit I found was they once dealt with a vampire known in common times as the ancient Dracula. But, in my mum's journals, it was supposed to be a story."

"And you've decided to take upon their legacy at the age of twelve?"

Harry nods. "Yeah."

Morrison sips his drink.

"I was interested in meeting you. When you told me you were taking on the Evans Family Legacy, I wondered if you were of teh Evans family that I knew of, before the entire family were mysteriously hunted down by forces unknown. But, I can see you are of them. They say that an Evans trait is green eyes. You have green eyes, almost a vivid tint of pure uncut emerald."

"My mum had green eyes... as far as I know, only my aunt Petunia is left as she's my deceased mum's sister. But she hates my mum because she was always the favored one, and when she went to this expensive boarding school, the drift between them made her hate my mum, even after she was killed along with dad by some madman psychopath. And because I have mum's eyes, she hated me too."

"You grew up abused?" he questioned.

"Somewhat, but I survived. I had some people who did care for me when I was a kid. Whenever I needed to get away. She hated me even more when I followed in my mum's footsteps going to that same boarding school. The man my mum married was from a rich family, and I inherited their fortune. Through mum, when I discovered her hidden mimetic legacy, it also came with papers that I can file to be fully emancipated in the adult world. I've taken care of myself, and continue to do so... while also dealing with the usual demons that dare pop up around Europe."

"Heh. You're just like another employer I got. His name's Dante, and he runs a detective agency in Maine called Devil May Cry. Like you, most of the jobs he takes on deals with the supernatural, and also fights against demons that have eluded from hell and exist as humans. You know what, Harry, I like you. I can tell you're an interesting young man, and a powerful one when dealing with demons and other monsters of the dark. If you ever come to Emanel or Capulet City in Maine at the States, call me. I'll probably have some jobs for you to do if my other employer Dante doesn't take them."

Harry smiled. He had another source of income to work around with without having to fully depend on his family's fortune at Gringotts.

"I'd like that."

"Nice. Now, I have a friend here in Europe who has jobs in the same category that I dab into that can help you when I'm not around Europe on my few oversea trips."

"Oh? What's his name?" Harry questions.

"His name is Sekai Ishtal."

"Hmm?"

Harry tensed suddenly, and Morrison saw him tense. A sudden dark feeling wafted in the air. But as quick as it came, that feeling of evil faded... until chaos broke out. The music in the background faded, as the cries of humans saw ice forming, and then one man cried out as he was struck by a scythe. Harry got up, grasping his gun. He takes out Ascension from the case, and sheathed it to his back.

"Morrison, looks like we'll talk later... For now, get everybody off the first floor and to safety. I'll handle these demons."

"Sure, but you be careful, kid."

Harry smiles, as he puts back in his colored contacts, masking the green with brown. "I'll be fine."

A woman screamed as an ice-looking demon with another demon with wings, a scythe, and wore a scarecrow head complete with varying bandages wrapping around its thick arms and legs, was coming to the woman who was shielding her child. But before they could kill, the woman and the child heard several gunshots.

The music playing in the background changed to one of rock and roll.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size... or better yet, pick on me."

They turned at him, despite injuries, but they were cleaved by Harry's sword.

"You, get to safety."

The woman ran, holding her child.

Harry chuckles as the demons started to come at him. The demons shriek and lunge at Harry, who charges at them. It was a monster of a battle, one many would only contribute to that of a sci-fi movie or comic book.

_Standing where I should be  
Believing as I'm told to believe  
Being who I should be  
Doing what I should do_

_Did you hear what I said?  
Did you get what I meant?  
What you saw is an illusion  
You're living in delusion_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
Getting lose from days I never could get over  
Going on and on until I'm finally myself  
Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted  
Now is the time  
Now is the time_

A scarecrow fell to his sword.

"Elena Huston, the Queen of Rock... she sings beautiful," Harry commented to himself, before twisting from a scythe and puts a bullet in a Scarecrow's skull. They roar as they charge from varying directions, but more gunfire ring out, and they're gunned down. Two Frosts took this change with blizzard attacks but Harry rolled out of the way, leveling his gun and firing more bullets from Cerberus. He then charges, gripping the blade and cuts at a forward sweep. Running up the monster, he leapt into the air and then stabs down, piercing its brain. Taking a leap before he got clawed, he fires more bullets killing the second Frost.

"Damn... he's just like Dante," Morrison whispered, watching the scene from a safe place in the restaurant.

As he lands, three demons burst at him from literally nowhere, but Harry countered them. The first floor was clear of any civilians, but many were still hiding, and watching this unreal scenario happening right before their eyes. Harry was a speed demon as he kept running, the music pumping his blood, his swordsmanship a unique blend of skills unheard of. And that gun of his many saw never seemed to run out of bullets. The blood spilled by the slain monsters stained the floors.

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
Getting lose from days I never could get over  
Going on and on until I'm finally myself  
Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

The last Frost was taken out... until, it left the final demon which appears and made a desperation attack, roaring as it charged the demon killer. But Harry twirls his sword fast before flinging it. Immediately, he pulls the trigger on Cerberus...

_Chase after time_

It sailed like an arrow fired from a bow, and pierces the scythe-wielding demon through the head followed by several bullets in its throat...

_Chase after time_

... And embeds into the nearby wall...

"Heh..."

The music eventually ends, and silence reigns on the floor.

Morrison was impressed. "Yeah, he's almost like Dante." He looks around, as the people he had hid in the restaurant were now starting to come out. "So much for lunch..."

Harry stared at the last demon as blood drips from its wound in the neck. It looked different from the others, and now Harry saw why: it was a demon in a human disguise it shed. The woman he "saved earlier" had been the trapper.

"Huh... it almost worked, but you didn't expect me to be this good, right?"

The demonic woman with the "child" (which was in fact its fused scythe blade), snarls weakly as Harry crossed the distance, and looks at the purplish freak of nature.

"**You'll regret it boy... you'll die, along with these foolish flesh bags.**"

Harry made a crude remark. "Yeah, but not while I'm around..."

The she-demon scathingly snarls, but it was hard to with the bullets puncturing her throat. With a firm grip, he removes his blade, before cleaving the demon's head off its neck. The she-demon shatters into blue mist through the broken window, carried by the winds. Harry holsters Cerberus, and sheathed Ascension on a spin of his heels.

Morrison stares at Harry.

"Eh... why do I have a feeling I'm going to obtain another pain in the ass?"

Back at Devil May Cry, Dante unexpectedly sneezed.

=0=0=

"Welcome everyone." Dumbledore smiled as his fellow freedom fighters against evil take their seats at the table in the meeting room. "I am grateful for those who stand up against the forces of darkness. So, any news on the whereabouts of Harry...?"

"My son Ron got an owl from Hermione two days ago. Harry's owl showed up at her residence with a message. Apparently Harry's been gone four days before we discovered he went missing," Molly explained, "the poor boy is all there all alone, or under capture by whoever kidnapped him."

"For all we know," Arthur spoke up, "he could have very well had left on his own."

"Well, I believe he DID leave on his own," Sirius said.

"And what makes you say that, Black," Snape said with his usual set-glare.

"Well Snivelious," he says using the school nickname, which made Snape's ire increase towards the man, "the motorcycle I gave Harry on his fifteenth birthday is missing."

"You gave Harry that dreadful muggle deathtrap?" Molly shouted in shock, rounding on Sirius.

"But what about that scene we came across?" Hestia questions.

"Well, from my sources I have in the muggle world, the Dursleys, specifically that man Vernon, made a bad dealing with the muggle mafia, so the house damage was caused by them. But that wasn't until two days after it was initially discovered Harry to be missing when... Dung... fled his post to drink again."

The dark-skinned man makes this point by glaring at the sniveling cowardly drunkard.

"Why do we keep that idiot around? The last time he left his post, Harry almost got killed by the Ministry and Umbitch's attempt of killing him via those bloody Dementors," Sirius yells.

Dumbledore flicks his wand, and a cannon sound rocks the room, bringing silence.

"So... he's not kidnapped as we believed. That is good, but he's still out there, and driving the motorcycle of Sirius's. We need to keep a track of him, and bring him home before any of Voldemort's Death Eaters find him."

As usual, the Dark Lord's name is mentioned, everybody but him flinch. What pansies...

"What else?"

"Well, Hermione has Harry's wand, and Hedwig is with her. She refuses to find Harry when Hermione tried to send a letter to the boy, and our owls refuse to do the same," Arthur tells Dumbledore.

"We have his trunk with his school stuff, including James' cloak," Remus says next, remembering Sirius taking the trunk back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and putting it in Harry's bedroom on the second floor.

"Although the key is missing."

Dumbledore frowned. Harry was close to reaching wizarding maturity, but even if he could, he'll only have access to his trust vault by his own.

"We'll have to keep watch if Harry makes any withdrawals from Gringotts. Bill, maybe you can check Gringotts in Diagon if Harry ever visited the bank."

"I can try," Bill replies. "But I doubt I'll be able to find out anything. The Goblins pride on strict confidentiality when it comes to trusted customers. Since Harry's from a well-known ancient family, the Potter name is a trusted name at the bank."

"Try your best, regardless," Dumbledore says.

"I'll bet the current thought is that he has probably used his knowledge of the muggle world to find a suitable place to hide," Moody adds his thoughts. "Hell, I doubt even most of us with experience in the muggle world, we'll be able to stay out for awhile with limited wizarding contact. Out of most of us, only Kingsley will have some knowledge, and Lupin as well as he's tried to find a job in the muggle world in the past after that damnable war with the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore sighs.

"We need more information. First off, where would a teenager go to escape? If you do have any whereabouts of Mr. Potter, try and bring him back without doing anything rash. The sooner we find him, the sooner he'll be safe from Death Eaters."

"Dumbledore," Kingsley spoke up, "I have something else you and the others should know."

"Yes?"

"As you are aware, lately there have been some strange things happening in the muggle world that cannot even be explained by the Ministry. It's even attracted the Department of Mysteries. Until today, hat is. It is around 5:47 PM in Paris, at the Eiffel Tower, when the first floor of the tower was attacked by monsters. The Muggles claimed they saw real live demons, creatures of grotesque flesh. But, while the muggles fled in terror, Aurors from Franc have obtained information about a young man who, armed with a muggle firearm, and a strange sword, risking his life fighting them. He killed these monsters easily with just a gun and a sword. They said he had black hair and brown eyes. No one knows in the French Ministry if the young man was a wizard or not. Right now, they are assuming he's a muggle."

Dumbledore stared, silent as he and the others processed the information Kingsley shared.

"Were they magical in nature?"

"From what I learned, no... They seemed to disintegrate into smoldering ash after awhile when killed, including the blood they spill. Any attempt of finding this mysterious defender is met with no results. And I doubt You-Know-Who would want to do something like attack a muggle place, even in France. That would have the French Ministry of Magic coming down upon him with force. Maybe, if he somehow won this war I would see him being bold in attacking outside England... let's just hope You-Know-Who remains contained in England."

Dumbledore saw the logic in Kingsley's words. Yes, he knew Tom would get bold in attacking outside Europe if he won this war. That is not if they stopped Tom first, and defeat him once and for all, and bring peace to the Wizarding World, and the Muggle World. Everyone soon left once the meeting was adjourned, leaving Sirius and Remus alone, and a bag of stuff Dung tried to steal out of the house and failed to do so.

"So, what do you think Padfoot?"

"Well... personally I wish for Harry to be safe and be careful out there... but if he's caught by Death Eaters... Moony, I don't want to lose him."

Remus nodded. "I know, old friend."

"I wonder where he is right now..."

=0=0=

Right now, Harry was back at his hotel, under the name James Regulus Black. While he would simply be another teenager in the muggle world, one word of his family name and he'd be swarmed by Death Eaters or the Order wanting to protect him by smothering him with little to no contact with the outside world and he didn't want that. After the whole BS that happened at the Ministry, and the Wizarding World NOW finally knowing the truth that Voldemort is indeed alive once again...

He just knew that somehow, they'll expect him to do something about it because of that damn prophecy that killed his parents (and had nearly killed Sirius had he not used Carpe Retractum to save him just in time). Oh, he will, but not as their damn martyr half the Wizarding World will no doubt paint him as. First off, he needed to get the fuck out of the Dursley house and get away from his abusive relatives, and then find out more about his mother's family's hidden legacy of demon extermination and the true origins of the Evans mimetic legacy he inherited (along with a little something that was a great help with granting him more freedom in the muggle world; emancipation signed by his mother in a dire case of emergency).

Then, and only then, would he return when he's dealt with the demon infestation that's slowly crippling Europe and the United Kingdom. That, and make sure that Voldemort doesn't find out about the demons breaking out of hell, and using them to cause chaos and strife in both worlds. Voldemort controlling demons like puppets? Harry shuddered. That was something he wants to totally prevent...

With only the muggles who enjoy the night lifestyle still awake (Harry of course knew the Eiffel Tower may be closed down because of what happened today), Harry finally turned off the lights to his room, and soon he begins to sleep. The tint of the moonlight from his hotel window filtered through the silk curtains. His dreams were numerous, but one was more a replay. The day when he obtained his firearm named Cerberus, AKA Fluffy (formerly Hagrid's three-headed pet dog once guarding the third corridor room).

* * *

**The next chapter will have the interluding flashback to Harry and Fluffy. Also, the song is entitled **_Future In My Hands_** by **Aimee B**. Of course, it's also heard in Episode Six: Rock Queen, from the Devil May Cry Animated Series, where in the anime, the song is called Mermaid Rock and is sung by a character named Elena Huston.**


	3. Interlude 1

**Going On a Demon Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world.

I do not own the Devil May Cry Series, the world of Devil May Cry, or any and all official characters from the video game series (and its animated series). Capcom has official contract of Devil May Cry. I make no money writing this, just a lot of fun crafting such creative ideas into an interwoven plot.

All I own is my Original Characters Sekai and Rin Ishtal, as well as Stephanie O'Connell.

**EDIT:** As of July 5, 2012, this story has its lemon scene edited to negate anything explicitly detailed. However still, it IS mature-rated since the Devil May Cry series does have fantasy violence regarding demon hunting, monsters, and supernatural stuff. I simply did all I could to keep the lemons from souring it.

* * *

**Year 1992, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Third Corridor Trap Door Room  
Countryside of Scotland, United Kingdom**

His friends had made it to the trap door, when they jumped on. But, when Harry began to follow his friends, the harp stopped, and Fluffy woke up in a snap. With a snarl, it jumps and traps the door, where Hermione and Ron had just gotten entangled by the Devil Snare. Harry was shocked, and backed away by the three dogs' heads growling.

"So... you have the blood," the center head spoke audibly, growls evident in its speech.

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out in shock. Did it talk?

The left head laughs in amusement. "Yes, you heard us. We can speak. We're different, you know."

"And yet you are surprised," the right head said. "You after all have centaurs and they are capable of human speech, and yet they are a mortal earth creature, not one born from hell, like we are. We're more than a simple dog guardian of the Underworld."

"That's right," the center head says, "we're a Devil."

"D-Devil?" Harry whispered.

Center smirks. "Think of us as a demon, but we are much stronger than mere mindless monsters. We can think on our own; we're crafty, clever, and able to pass ourselves off as normal creatures in the human world. It will be strange for a three-headed dog to exist in the human world, but yet in the wizarding world, no one blinks and accepts the abnormal AS normal unless it harms them."

Left gazes at the boy wizard. "And while we are talking, you should take note that temporarily, as far as anyone else knows, it's completely silent. We have demon magic to temporarily place a demonic ward to prevent any humans from entering your space."

"We did this because a couple of months ago, when you first stumbled into this room, we caught your scent. More importantly, your blood," Right explains.

"My blood?"

"Yes," Center speaks, "what do you know of the Evans Family Name?"

Harry blinked. "Evans? That's the name of my mum before she married my dad!"

"Ah," all three heads say, now understanding.

The left speaks. "So, you are the mimetic legacy of the heritage of the Evans Family."

The right speaks. "He who inherited the ancient bloodline of the ancient hunters whom hunt demons..."

And finally, the center dog head. "But are you worthy of it? Do you have the power to find out your ancestor's heritage?"

"Can we talk later?" Harry asked warily, still having a tight grip on his wand, "my friends need my help, and Professor Snape could be close to stealing the Philosopher's Stone under the trap door."

But the Cerberus, Fluffy, slams their paws against the ground.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Not until you can defeat us!" all three heads shout.

Harry balked. "What?" he shouted completely horrified at having to challenge the monster dog.

"The man whom you are chasing is not who you expect. But he is still dark and has the scent of evil on him. While within our warding time is going severely slow. We've been here for only five minutes and it's been only half a second in the real world."

The left head begins to growl dangerously.

"So until you beat us, or die trying, we're going to have fun."

The right head chuckles with crude mirth. "Yes... let us play, little wizard."

And finally, the center heads lets out a long howl, mimicked by the other two heads. Harry backed to the door but felt a red flare of energy which pushed him away.

"Play with us!" the heads chant, "Just try and fight, he who inherits the bloodline!"

It was chained down by its three heads, and Harry would assume by magic to keep it from breaking free. So Harry knew he'd have some leg room to avoid getting clawed by its paws. But how can he-holy shit!

_You got nothing and nothing got you_

_I can see your fear it surrounds you  
Built with strife and insight but it's not enough  
I'll defeat and discreet your every move_

_Instinctual, just take your life  
One step, one breath you're under my knife  
Killing slow is the way I conquer  
It's time for torture test can't wait no longer_

_With your first step you will burn  
Can't control your hate you've learned  
Killing slow is the way I conquer  
Until you know the meaning of suffer_

_Step twice you invite and welcome death  
Pay homage to me with your last breath  
Say goodbye to a life that you once knew  
Along with every being that was before you_

Harry did nothing but run, trying to avoid when they lunged for bites. The chain was impervious to breaking so it was all that kept him from being a roughed-up chew toy for three hungry heads of a demon dog. Embers drip from the center head, before it raises its head, and then jut down with a spit, shooting a ball of fire shocking Harry. He jumped out of the way as the fireball smashes into the wall near him and created a scorch mark.

"It can breathe fire!"

The three heads rear, then roar at Harry. Harry brought his wand up and flicked, sending off a white reddish jet of light. Unbeknownst to him, it was a Bombarda spell, and he had casted one nonverbally and out of desperation. The heads all bark in pain as the spell impacted them. As weak as it was, it still hurt. Shaking their heads, they growl and lunged with a clawing swipe. The chain otherwise kept it from making the full reach but the claws grazed Harry's arm.

"Play with us!"

The center heads builds up its flames, before expelling another fireball. Harry saw it was coming right at him.

"Carpe Retractum!"

It was another spell he tried out of desperation. To his surprise, and Fluffy's, the magical rope connected with the fireball. It was still speeding though, so Harry moved out of the way and swung his wand. The rope snapped and disintegrated into sparkles, but the flame, rebounded, smashed into the left head, making it cry out in pain.

"That's it! No more nicety!" Left snarls, a burn mark blinding its right eye.

Harry remade the last wand movement he did earlier that hurt them, and once again, he somehow casted the Bombarda spell.

"He's unique for a child," the center growls, shaking the pain off. "Go and bite his ass off!"

The body moved as best it could despite the chains, but Harry moved well out of their reach to avoid getting bit. They spit fireball but Harry avoids one by luck, uses Carpe Retractum to reflect the other fireball back, harming Fluffy's left head the most.

_Allow__ me __to__ help __you,_ Harry heard a woman's whisper in his ear. He looked around, but when one of their paws came to smash him down since he was too close, his body just took over by instinct and he somersaulted away. The three heads stare, but before they knew it, Harry was flicking his spells at them, Bombarda, Reducto, and even the Scalpere curse.

_Remember__ them,_ the woman's voice whispers and that feeling of euphoria faded, thus returning his senses to the real world.

"Die!"

He heard them shout before they unleashed a triple fireball attack with snarling rage. He ran, avoiding them and using Carpe Retractum to redirect one of them into the other, causing an explosion.

"Scalpere! Scalpere! Scalpere! Reducto!"

The sword slashing spells, combined with the other spell had gravely injured them. One of the dogs' heads got a grizzly slash along the center of the face, close to grazing the right eye. But the Reducto had struck the throat of the right head when it had just spat a fireball. The explosion burned its mouth severely.

Harry panted. The last spell took a bit of energy from him, but he held his wand as steady as he is able to. Another casting of Scalpere, and he blinded the left dog's eyes, making it howl in intense pain.

"Fucking human!"

"Bombarda!" He shouts loudly, casting the explosion curse, which blew them back from the channeling of magic he poured into that final spell. It was enough to overcome the enchantments on the chain binding Fluffy to the floor, thus the three-headed dog smashed into the wall. Only the demonic warding it casted beforehand prevented it from blowing through the wall and into the corridor beyond the locked door.

They were done for it, and they knew it.

"Well... he's beaten us," the center head stated, as the body moved, and winced at the pain. Broken legs, and they felt one of their lungs got punctured by the broken ribs. The center head spits up a glob of blood.

Left smiles devilishly, despite blood running from his damaged eye sockets. "Yes... a true test. No wonder he got sorted into Gryffindor. He's courageous indeed."

"Even against a demon dog from hell itself," Right says with a coughing laugh, "although, that Hagrid fellow fattened us up with all those meals and treats. We were sluggish nonetheless this whole time."

"Not to mention the cows and sheep," Left says with a laugh of its own, "but the boy would have been killed instantly had this stupid chain not keep us from wandering the castle. Used as a mere guard dog for some red rock that can create gold and the Life Elixir..."

"But the boy," Center speaks up, silencing his two heads, "he's much like his mother... once he discovers who she and her family really were."

Harry stared at Fluffy as it sluggishly, and with a limb he noticed in its right foreleg. It showed signs of burn marks, and cuts and tissue damage. Sure, he didn't know many spells that could be useful for a spell fight, as he was only a first year, but that Carpe Retractum spell he learned during the school year was a useful one which helped him redirect the fireballs Fluffy spat at him. And also, that strange euphoric sense that overcame him briefly and granting him knowledge of three spells he's ever heard of before, but now could do as if he's been taught them his whole life.

"Take our power, Harry Potter-Evans," they say as one, "Conceal us from their all-knowing eyes, and do not let them take us from you. We will be of great help when you learn more of your legacy."

With that, they glowed brightly before shrinking. And when the light faded, all that was left hovering in the air with a fire-like orange aura was a tri-barreled gun with the motif of a wolf or dog. Harry took it, and deep inside him, felt as if he made a connection he didn't wish to see severed. All of his injuries from the fight filtered his body, healing him. And the demonic warding shattered, thus returning time to normal, and leaving a trap door unblocked.

While understanding that firearms and guns in particular weren't supposed to be in the hands of a child (having grown up in the muggle world until the letter showed up), Harry however kept the gun, which was simply called Cerberus.

He never knew just how useful Cerberus came to be as he grew up...

"Damn," he said, remembering his friends in the trap door, and rushed to it, and then, bravely, leaps into the darkness...

...

...

...

"Lumos Solem!"

He tentacles constricting them untied themselves and the three children fell...

...

...

...

"... Use the keys... but which one?"

"Look... that one looks like it's been injured," Ron said, pointing to one key that had a crippled bug wing...

...

...

...

"Giant chess pieces..."

"Looks like that piece wants us to match it with a game?"

_Why__ do __I __have __a __sudden__ fear __of __cursed __chess __pieces __from __hell?_ Harry thought.

...

...

...

"... kay? Just be careful, Harry," Hermione whispered to her best friend, before leaving...

...

...

"I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. My master showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil... there is only power, and those too weak to understand it... Since then, I serve him faithfully, although I have let him down many times."

...

...

...

"I wish to see the boy..."

"B-but master! You don't have much strength!"

"I have enough to do this," the voice stated back, and forcibly controlled Quirrell like a puppet, twisting his host's body around...

...

...

... Screaming, the cries of the professor as Quirrell tried to curse Harry, but couldn't when Harry tackled him, and the man began to burn like a vampire struck by pure sunlight... until Harry got back up and took out Cerberus, frightening the burned Professor, as he's heard about the muggles and their use of those contraptions they called firearms. Harry, as if he's held a gun all his life, pulls the trigger on the Professor. Repeatedly.

Bang! Bang bang bang bang bang! Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang!

The man's riddled with holes and bleeding badly. Harry takes one last aim, and in the dying man's eyes, could see a flash of light reflect from the eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived behind those thick-framed glasses. It made him fear him much more. The boy... he was... like a demon...

"Jackpot..."

Voldemort as a shade escaped Professor Quirrell just as the final bullet was put into the possessed wizard's brain, thus ending his life. But, seconds after, Professor Quirrell explodes into ash, and the shade screamed as he rushed Harry as he just holstered the gun back into his robes.

"POTTER!"

Harry opened his eyes, and shot up. The clock read 6:47 AM. He saw Cerberus on the table next to Ascension. He sighed.

"It's been awhile since I had that dream... an omen of things to come?"

He gets out of bed, revealing he was just in his boxers, and walks up to the window and gazes out. From the high floor of his hotel room, he could see the city night life as the morning eventually will come, and the first hint of sunlight brings forth another ordinary day.

Hopefully a day where lesser demons would not brazenly attack in daylight...

"Eh... morning wood..."

Harry closed the curtains and climbed back into bed, grabbing the remote and turning the television on.

"Wish I can go and see Stephanie... man, could use a quick one..."He starts to think of one of his few friends outside Hogwarts.

Stephanie O'Connell. She didn't let Dudley or his thugs intimidate or bully her around; she was very capable of taking care of herself, and kick major arse. Stephanie and Harry also had this type of friends with benefits thing going on between them, starting from when he turned fourteen. So yeah, he lost his virginity at age 14. She called it his early birthday gift, in fact, before they had sex.

"Wonder if Stephanie's awake..."

In fact, she was, back in Surrey. Although, she had to be quiet; she shared a room with her little sister who was sleeping on the top bunk bed. She had the bed on the bottom, and under the blankets playing with herself, thinking of her green-eyed friend she craved for.

"Ngh... Harry," she whispered quietly. "I wish I had you here with me..."

Harry's imagination in his hotel room was painting him a wonderful scenario.

"Stephanie... you'd feel so good to enjoy right now," he grunted to himself, quickly kicking off his boxers and leans back.

Two masturbating teenagers, in two different locations in Europe, Harry and Stephanie each were having such adult thoughts of one another, both craving to touch one another in such lusting ways. Soon, both teens would reach the high peak... you know... experiencing "heaven". Both would pant softly, basking in that wonderful afterglow of a delightful emotional treat to their senses.

"Stephanie..." Harry closed his eyes, thinking of the pink-eyed girl from Surrey and ignoring the warm mess he made.

Stephanie in her bed, would slowly open her eyes, cheeks flushed red from the silent fun she had. "Harry... I wish I knew where you went off to..."

Harry slowly opened his yes again, and decided to get out of bed. He had a lot of things to do today, and a flight to catch at the local airport. Off he heads to the loo to take a shower. A half hour later, Harry had signed out of the hotel with his things, and dressed in his "devil hunter outfit" walks passing by a family with a young girl. He was too busy looking for a cab, that he did not recognize the family or the lone girl. But the girl did, as she stopped to look back at the black-haired teenager who was quickly crossing the street.

"Gabby, come now. Eez got some thingz to do, hurry."

"Coming mama," Gabrielle Delacour said, quickly catching up with her mother and father.

Gabrielle couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she thought the boy she passed looked familiar. But, she slowly placed that thought to her memory. She was going to visit her cousins.

_Fleur... where are you? Why did you disappear like that?_

=0=0=

_"So Morrison, who is Sekai, and where can I find him?" questioned Harry._

_"Sekai Ishtal is a Japanese Egyptian young man in his twenties. He was born in Japan, but his mother is supposedly from Cairo. He has a half sister named Rin, and together, they make a living offering jobs in the mercenary world."_

Harry paid the cab before it drove off with its money, leaving Harry in the rain. He was however using an umbrella to shield himself. He walks down the sidewalk, heading towards his destination which wasn't that far from the corner he stopped at.

_"They don't do anything that involves human lives unless they are the truly criminally insane. They fully believe in sorcery and how to fight against demons, evil spirits, and dangerous monsters, and they say he and Rin have dealt in more than one occasion fighting against the supernatural since the age of seven."_

Harry stops in front of a nondescript building. The building he arrived to was a drab gray with faded red brick building, and some windows with decent locks, and blinders. The door was metal and double-ended. The sign on it was written in Japanese: イシュタル探偵. Under the first sign was a second one in Universal English: Ishtal Detective Agency.

_"If it's a job you're looking for dealing with demons and things of a supernatural nature, or just a job to make some money, they will be the best to turn to. The run a business called the Ishtal Detective Agency. It's located in Berlin, Germany."_

The flight to Germany was long, and Harry couldn't bring his motorcycle with him, so with the use of his new wand had it stored into his specialized custom traveling trunk's "garage space" floor, and then shrank it so he could fit it into his special pocket in his trench coat. He had made sure he didn't leave anything behind at the hotel before leaving to catch his flight. Morrison the day before after the incident at the Eiffel Tower personally bought him the ticket to take him to the Berlin Tempelhof Airport (1).

The door's bells jingle when Harry invited himself into the building. The front office was fairly spacious. There were several comfortable couches with a TV stand with TV, and some gaming console devices. The other side of the front floor was a pool table, a pool table lamp hanging over it, and there was a music entertainment system in the corner. The other corner has a corner desk with a computer, and several metal work shelves behind it.

"Hold on please," he heard a voice from the back rooms. It was male, "have a seat and I'll be out shortly."

Wiping his boots on the front door rug, he folds in his umbrella, drops it into the umbrella stand, and walks to the couch for a seat. He grabs the remote off the coffee table and turns the television on, and flips it to BBC.

"Huh... Doctor Who is on."

"Sorry. My sister was busy and needed my help with something," spoke the voice again.

Harry was greeted with a young man who looked to be 23 or 24. He had long sandy blond hair that he had braided into a rope-like ponytail, with white bandages wrapping up the ponytail. Some of his frontal hair locks were split, and a small longer bang dyed a fire red. His eyes were an exotic violet purple color, and with a slight tanned skin complexion. He had a large scar on his face, shaped like an X, the center of that scar over the bridge of his nose. He wore a buttoned black and white shirt, with an open red sleeveless jacket with a black diamond pattern along the upper top, and wears a black hakama with steel-toe capped Velcro sandals.

"So, Morrison called ahead and told me we'll be expecting you. My name's Sekai. And you must be Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet a fellow demon hunter, and fellow magic user..."

Sekai flashed a warm greeting.

"So, you know who I really am?"

"Those in Europe call you the Boy-Who-Lived. But you're much more than what many of those idiots think you are because of that yellow journalism printing all sorts of lies and accusations." Sekai then frowned. "And they don't know that if they continue to ignore the problem growing right in front of them, many will die. Many of them innocent people who did nothing but badmouth you. And even more will die if that Dark Lord guy discovers the growing demonic problem occurring in Europe."

Harry nodded. The young man knew what was going on then.

* * *

**And that is how Harry barely survived obtaining Cerberus, AKA Fluffy as a Devil Arm. And as he grew up, he'll learn more about his mum's family (no help from rude bitchy Petunia... the bitch), and that is how he came to be: Harry Potter, Devil Hunter (of Europe). And what happened to Fleur?**

**Emanel and Capulet are locations in the Devil May Cry universe, but has no regional location in the real world. Therefore, in this story, Emanel City is a shore-sided city close to the borderline of Canada in Maine, and is the neighbor of Capulet, known for its historical sites and the history behind the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.**

1) **The Berlin Tempelhof Airport was an airport in Berlin, Germany, situated in the south-central borough of Tempelhof-Schöneberg. The airport ceased operating in 2008 in the process of establishing Schönefeld as the sole commercial airport for Berlin. As the year is currently 1996, it will still be in operation.**

**Also, hail to the Doctor...**

**EDIT: Keeping to the Devil May Cry aspect of the story...**

**[×] Weapons Inventory [×]**

**Ascension –** Magic/Alchemy Enchanted Sword, inherited from Lily Potter's Gringotts Vault sometime before the start of the story, but after he did more research in his mother's family background. It was one of the few surviving weapons passed down in the Evans Family line for generations. It was apparently without a name upon acquisition, therefore Harry gave it one. This is one of Harry's main weapons in his secret life as a Devil Hunter.

**Cerberus –** Firearms Devil Arm with the power of fire, acquired after Harry passed the (deadly) test from Fluffy, the three-headed Demon Dog in Hogwarts Third Corridor Room (and former pet of Rubeus Hagrid; he's still a "missing pet" today). It is a rapid-fire weapon with a triple shot per trigger, with a secondary magical "tri-fireball" attack. Has a fourth hidden compartment, and is one of Harry's secondary main weapons alongside Ascension.

**Harry's Second Wand** – This wizarding wand was freely given to Harry by the Wand Maker in France's equivalence to England's Diagon Alley. It is made from Black and Red Japanese Pine, with the handle crafted from Purple Heart. It is measured at ten and a half inches with the core of a phoenix feather and scale of a snake. The French wand maker informed Harry the wand was given to him by a wand creator in Japan, and has the strange ability to combat against most forms of wizarding magic, as well as countering demon magic.


End file.
